narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Undying Will of Stone
Dawn. A plain glow had begun to wax, bringing in the sunrise of a new day. Ikioi knelt on the cliff that overlooked the Tsuchikage Office. Wait no. Correction, she thought. This office now belongs to the village head, Makushimi. Behind her stood her two fellow leaders of the rebels, Heisuke, and Hiake. They had come here for one thing, in order to discuss their plans for saving Iwa, and restoring the Weathered Rock. Hopeful their intel from her clansmen had been correct, and the Village Head did share their views, at least broadly. She knew that as long Iwagakure would be restored, and the rebels spared, she would be okay to changing her position on things. She just hoped, as she wiped orange bangs out of her hair, that Heisuke and Hiake would too. This was one meeting that had to come to a good agreement, with no threats. Which reminds her... "Guys, one thing. While we're in there, we're not to attack, no violence. Only in the event that we're attacked, maybe we start an altercation. I mean it. Only self-defense fighting. We need this to go well. We don't need Makushimi thinking we're violent vigilantes anymore. We're here, to compromise terms to save Iwagakure, got it?" Heisuke glanced at the head ninja, Ikioi. "Yeah sure, as long as he doesn't get on my nerves nor pushes my buttons, I won't do anything. But I should warn you that I easily get angry, but if it's for the good of the village, I can control my nerves for the time we are inside. Sigh ... The village, it's changed since I left. There was a time when shinobi roamed this village and I'm going to do my best to bring the shinobi back. Oh and, Ikioi. You should probably do the talking, I'm not very good when it comes to that." said Heisuke as he glanced away awaiting the head ninja's commands. She held up her hand. "We all have to talk, for this to work. If I'm the only one talking, then it'll seem you're not committed to this. I can start, but you'll both have to talk as well. I alone, am not leader." "Hmph, fine. But don't blame me if things get out of hand. I can't stand the idea that the shinobi are disappearing from Iwa. And, frankly, this Makushimi gets on my nerves." said Heisuke. Ikioi sighed to herself. Well, we can't go in, if he might start something. Might as well sort this out now. "Why?" She asked simply. "Its not even his fault our village has been decimated. If it wasn't for him, Iwa would've been in chaos, and who knows what other major powers would've seized the moment then? Like it or not, he's directly the reason Iwa exists right now." It was early. Correction: it was way too early. Yet Makushimi was already awake, or rather hadn't gone to bed yet. He had spent all night on a report concerning international trade routes between the other Hidden Villages, one Magoseong had demanded to be finished tomorrow. Even though the big five had given Iwa the cold shoulder when it asked for help, interest slowly seemed to stoke up among some. Makushimi desperately clung onto these rays of hope as long as they could light up his country in the slightest. But there was the issue with the treaty. All international relations had to be handled via Magoseong, to prevent foreign influence from breaking down all of the work they had put into rebuilding the village. That was the official reason, of course. Makushimi yawned and stretched his arms out above him. Getting up from behind his desk, he moved a bit around as to get some blood flowing through his sore limbs. Outside his office, he heard a light cough, coming from the guards standing watch in front of him. There were two of them, Magoseong soldiers of course. Very few shinobi were left in the village, and most of them were either too young or opposing to act as any kind of capable bodyguard. Makushimi didn't really talk much too his guards - they worked in shifts of 6 hours and never really made any gesture extending beyond the traditional greeting. Sometimes he felt they were placed there to listen up on his conversations rather than protect him. Who would attack Iwagakure as it was now anyway? There were more riches in the average farmer town. Sighing again, Makushimi said down and worked further on his line on the Kakushu pass' economical importance concerning possible import of fruit from the Land of Lightning. "Man, I could really go for some strawberries right now." Who would have thought that the hard part came after the revolution? All this paperwork, this negotiation, this tact was coming out of his ass. Sometimes, the whole treaty felt like he had shackled himself and every time he tried to reach out to an alternative, the chains were pulled back. But what could he do? It was a question he posed every night. How do you get rid of something you can't live without, but can't evolve with either? Category:Role-Play Category:Ame's Evolution Category:Itachi Category:Itachi's Roleplays